My Life as a Keyblade Wielder chapter 1
by Lord Ventus
Summary: I begin my journey as a keyblade wielder


*beep* *beep* *beep*. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, and did my ususal routine to get ready for school. I got to the bus and went to school. I saw my friend Ttocs. Ttocs is my greatest friend. Ttocs was blonde, wore glasses, has blue eyes, and was short. "Hey Ttocs, man whats up?" I asked. "Oh a know nothing much." Ttocs continued, "How was your summer?" Ttocs asked. "It was great, I practiced almost every day going down to the dojo to fight some heartless and nobodies. How about you?" I asked. "Oh you know, it wasn't half bad, the worst part was that I couldn't get any practice in." Ttocs replied. "Well that sucks." I exclaimed. "Yo, Guys over here." a voice yelled. "That who I think it is?" I asked. "Yeah it's Nosam." Ttocs replied. We walked over to Nosam. Nosam was tall, wore glasses, had green eyes, and had light brown hair. "So Nosam how was your summer?" Ttocs asked. "You know it was good, I got some practice dummies and trained like there was no tomorrow." Nosam said with excitement. "Good for you" I said happily. "I kno-" Nosam was cut off "What's up guys" Said a vaguely familiar voice. "That's Urej guys, come on." We walked over to where Urej was. Urej was a medium sized boy, wore glasses, had brown eyes, and had black curly-but-short hair. "So how was your guys' summers?" Asked Urej. "Well Nosam and I were able to get practice everday, while Ttocs here had none." I replied. "Nice Ttocs, just nice." Urej said sarcastically. "So are you guys ready?" Asked Urej. "Ready, ready for what?" We asked. "Wait you guys didn't remeber that today is Placing Day." Said Urej. "Oh dude how'd you remember that?" I asked "Oh my parents kept bothering me about it." Replied Urej. The bell to go to Attacks class rang. "Well see you guys later." I said. "Okay then." The three of them said simultaneously. We went our seperate ways as my Attacks class was on the other side of the school. "Welcome back so how was everyones summer?" Asked Mr. Smith. I was the first to speak. "Well, I trained at the dojo everyday I could." I said. "As did I" A bunch of other voices said. "Well then we shall be going." Said Mr. Smith. We walked to the auditorium of O.M.S when we arrived we saw Sora, the headmaster of the school, waiting. "Well now that everyone's here we shall begin." Sora continued "You will be put into groups of three these groups were determined by a computer so if you don't like your group too bad." said Sora. "Here are the groups-" I stopped litsening until I heard either my name or one of my friends' names "Natsyrt Aknevrehc, Ttocs Rechra, and Amme Brown." Said Headmaster Sora. Ttocs and I looked at each other and smiled then I looked around for Amme. I saw her sitting in the front row, she was looking at me with a disgusted look on her face. "Nosam Wright, Urej Radaq, Mia Flon." I stopped listening after that then we went back to class which only had two minutes left so everyone pretty much just went to their next class. As I headed to Defense Class I passed Amme she stopped me and said "Hey, I want to be able to defend my world even if it means fighting with you guys, but that doesn't mean were friends or anything." I looked at her. She was about my size had blonde hair wore glasses and was really pretty. "I kinda figured." I replied. "Good." She said as she walked away from me. After that I walked straight to defense I was glad to learn that Ttocs and I have all the same classes together. As we were walking to Magic I felt a shake. This wasn't like a little barley noticable shake this was a big shake. I looked over at Ttocs, and looked at me. "You felt it too?" I asked "Yes." Ttocs replied. We saw head master Sora walk out of his office. "whats goi-" Ttocs kicked me. "sshhhh, lets follow him." We followed him down to the Highschool. He stopped at a black spot that I never really noticed before. "This is bad, this is really bad" He kept saying these words as he paced. He contacted Riku the Security guard through PDA. "Riku, you there?" He asked. "Yes." Riku replied. "Get everyone out, NOW" Said Sora. I had never seen the headmaster more scared. "Freeze." He said as he pulled at his keyblade and pointed it at the black spot. Next thing I new it had gone cold and the black spot was gone. Sora turned around. He saw us. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "We followed you," Ttocs continued "what was that?" Ttocs asked. "You don't need to know." Sora replied. "Were not moving until you tell us." Ttocs said in a stern voice. "Okay I'll tell you on the way then." He replied. "Way to where?" I asked. "To the Prophecy." Headmaster Sora replied 


End file.
